Slaking
Slaking Slaking, labelled The Lazy Powerhouse, is a character on Misdreavous525’s Total Pokemon Series. He is first shown as a Slakoth in Season One, but is eliminated in Episode 2 due to being so lazy. He is shown to have evolved into Vigoroth at the resort. Vigoroth qualifies for Season 2, and he evolves into Slaking in Episode 10. He starts going out with Zangoose this season, but is eliminated in Episode 17. He doesn’t qualify for Season 3, but marries Zangoose this season, and has a child with her, Zangloth. Slaking qualifies for Season 4, and is currently still competing. Total Pokemon Island TPI Slakoth is first seen in Episode 1, where he arrives at the island with all the other competitors. He is sorted into Team Regirock. He hopes the challenge isn’t too hard. He manages to jump off the cliff, and his team is safe, so he is safe. In Episode 2, Slakoth is the only one who sleeps through Miltank’s wake up calls. He is also shown to be asleep when Miltank announces the huge sprint. He comes in last place. He is also the first to fall asleep in the challenge. Some of his teammates, namely Gible and Houndour, are annoyed by his constant sleeping, and vote him off. That night, Slakoth is in the Bottom Two, and he is eliminated. Slakoth isn’t seen again until ALL the way up to Episode 33, where all the eliminated contestants return to vote off a camper. He is also shown to have evolved into Vigoroth. In the end, Vigoroth votes off Cherrim, most likely for voting him off. However, his vote was wasted, as Cherrim was safe, and Espeon was eliminated. Vigoroth makes a brief appearance in Episode 35, when Azumarill gets the doll of him, proving she knows something about Vigoroth. Vigoroth is last seen in Episode 36, The Finale. He is shown to be cheering for Azumarill. He is last seen cheering for Houndoom after he wins. Vigoroth is also seen in the Special, Orbs Galore. He ultimately qualifies for Season 2. Total Pokemon Action Vigoroth is first seen in Episode 1 of Season 2, where he forces Sceptile and Jynx into separate seats, not wanting them to get eliminated like Bridgette and Geoff. Jynx rudely responds that he was eliminated second last season, which he confirms won’t happen this season. He is later placed on Team Togekiss. His team wins, and he is safe another day. In Episode 2, Vigoroth quickly volunteers to do the challenge for his team, which is to surf, which Mismagius is slightly worried about. However, when Vigoroth needs to get a perfect score to win for his team, he begins to feel pressured. Nevertheless, Vigoroth wins for his team, to everyone’s shock, and so, his team is safe. In Episode 3, Vigoroth once again volunteers for the challenge, which is to rescue a damsel at the top of a building. He is climbing with Gliscor to save Zangoose. However, it isn’t long before he slips and falls. His team loses the challenge, but still he is safe. Vigoroth makes a brief appearance in Episode 4, The Aftermath I. He is shown to have joined an alliance with Purugly in fear of being voted off early again. In Episode 5, Vigoroth is first seen when he finds out that Leafeon’s siblings are Season 1’s Espeon and Umbreon. Purugly blackmails him with this. Vigoroth doesn’t speak for the entire episode, and his team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 6, Vigoroth is not seen for the entire episode. He isn’t even seen competing in the challenge, which is quite odd. His team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 7 or 9, Vigoroth doesn’t do or say anything of major importance, but his team wins in Episode 7, and is still safe. In Episode 9, his team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 10, Vigoroth is teamed up with Mismagius, Vespiquen, Gliscor, Flygon, Girafarig, Zangoose, Leafeon, Shaymin, Grumpig and Furret. Mid-challenge, two Ninjask come, and randomly help Vigoroth evolve into Slaking. His team still loses, but Slaking is safe. In Episode 11, and 13, Slaking doesn’t say or do much, but he survives both episodes. In Episode 14, he competes in the challenge with his alliance, which is Purugly, Nidoking, Zangoose, and Grumpig. His alliance runs into Milotic’s alliance, which is Milotic, Carnivine, Toxicroak, and Mantine. Toxicroak shoots Zangoose and Grumpig, so Purugly shoots him and Mantine. Carnivine shoots Purugly, and Nidoking shoots him, and Milotic shoots Nidoking, leaving just Slaking and Milotic. However, Milotic hits Slaking, and he is out. In Episode 15, Slaking reveals that he has been forming a very close friendship with Zangoose because of their alliance. However, Purugly has been planning to backstab Nidoking, and he is backstabbed, and Nidoking is eliminated that night In Episode 17, Zangoose reveals that she likes Slaking. Miltank announces that there is no challenge, prompting several castmates to believe that something is going on and they should stay indoors. However, Slaking, Flygon and Grumpig ignore this order, and leave for their alliance meeting. When the alliance meets, they notice that Grumpig is missing. Then, a Jigglypuff comes and attempts to capture them, but only captures Zangoose and Slaking. Later on, it is revealed that Zangoose and Slaking are eliminated for being captured. As the two leave, they decide to form a relationship. Post-elimination, Slaking appears in The Aftermath V, where Chimecho asks him why he fell for Zangoose. Slaking said that he fell for Zangoose because they were always there for eachother when Purugly was being a bitch, and he just liked that about her. Later, when all the cast are thrown into the Reverse World, Slaking begins to shrink, and becomes smaller then Cherrim. Slaking appears in the rest of the aftermaths, but doesn’t say or do anything. He is last seen in the finale, cheering on Girafarig. In the Season 2 Special, Zangoose and Slaking go looking for tickets together, but are ultimately unsuccessful and don’t get onto Season 3. Total Pokemon the Musical Slaking makes a very brief cameo appearance in Episode 31, when Ursaring has to send him flying, which he succeeds in very well. Slaking is also very briefly seen in Episode 49, the Jury episode, but he doesn’t say or do anything. He is last seen in the finale, supporting Vespiquen along with Zangoose. Notes *Slaking has never made it to the team merge. *Slaking has very few friends, and very few enemies too. See Also TEAM REGIROCK Gastrodon Rapidash Staraptor Lopunny Slaking Garchomp Houndoom Cherrim Magmortar Spiritomb Ad Ons Driftblim Exploud Mantine Ninetales TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Clefable Staraptor Category:Characters Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members